Points of Authority
by ChibiJaime
Summary: Renkotsu debates many things as he rebuilds Ginkotsu's badly damaged body. R&R appreciated and encouraged.


{/Author's Note: Before this goes any further, I'd just like to say this one thing:  
  
I STILL think Renkotsu is a ho. He is the end-all ho. Of all the end-all hos in the world, he is the end-all hoiest.  
  
That said.  
  
This story is written from Renkotsu's PoV, and is introspective. He's thinking, for the most part. This takes place after Ginkotsu is damaged for the first time and Renkotsu has to rebuild him.  
  
"Today, painted cheeks for fun. Used perment ink by accident. Laughed maniacally for three hours, then went out for ice cream. Mmm, mint chip!" ~The Placid Jack Acid~/}  
  
~=~Points of Authority~=~  
  
/Forfeit the game/  
  
/Before somebody else/  
  
/Takes you out of the frame,/  
  
/Puts your name to shame./  
  
/Cover up your face./  
  
/You can't run the race./  
  
/The pace is too fast,/  
  
/You just won't last./  
  
I don't think I'd ever really thought much about what I did... how I did it, or why. I simply did what was required of me to survive, and in my mind, I continued to allow plans to formulate.  
  
The heat of the vat did nothing to soothe my anger. If anything, it fueled it. Drove it further. I was not certain if it was the damage done to Ginkotsu that riled me, Jakotsu's incessant staring, or perhaps even just this place... this time we were strangers to.  
  
"So you let him go? That's unlike you."  
  
In the end, the same conclusion was reached with every breath.  
  
Jakotsu huffed. "I didn't have a choice! And he runs fast, too..."  
  
It was his fault. He hadn't even sought us out yet. Had he been more cautious before, we would never have died to begin with. Bankotsu no oo-aniki...  
  
My eyes narrowed for a brief moment as I watched the melted steel filter into the moulds, fists clenching at my sides. Instinctively, I reached for the bottle at my hip, taking a swig of the liquid within before almost immediately spitting it out, a rush of flames spouting forth with it to meet those that already heated the smelting fires. The only thing that soothed my mind these days was aimless, repetative work.  
  
"Just watch, Ginkotsu..." I spoke with more emotion than I had intended, almost too happy.  
  
"Gesh?"  
  
Calming myself, I let my voice flow again, as smooth and effortless as it had always been. "That's right. I will rebuild you better than ever."  
  
The metallic reverberation of a sound of approval came from Ginkotsu as he looked down upon me, suspended from chains hung from the ceiling. I did not look up, I just stared at the moulds, watching as the boiling liquid cooled.  
  
No matter how many times I turned the fact over in my head, it remained the same. The shikon shards, each of us had one. One in our necks to replace the life that had been stolen because of that damned brat's foolishness. Beheaded because he had not been more cautious.  
  
I glanced towards Jakotsu, who was staring in some odd fascination at the cooling metal. If I had been to attack Bankotsu then, Jakotsu would stand against me... Suikotsu did not worry me. That doctor was still in charge of his thoughts. Ginkotsu, however...  
  
My attention turned to the man suspended. I had been partners with Ginkotsu since long before Bankotsu had come into the picture. He was a masterpiece of what the Western world had to offer, in a way of speaking, despite his almost child-like level of intelligence and tendancy to simply follow. I was the one he truly respected... the one who had built, nurtured, and protected him. But while he respected me, he trusted and listened to Bankotsu. Whether or not he would turn against me in such a battle remained to be seen.  
  
Unconsciously, a shiver of doubt ravaged my spine, causing me to hunch for a moment, feigning a stretch to keep Jakotsu's prying eyes from me. Never had I truly feared anyone BUT Bankotsu. Even with the shikon shards I held, stolen from that girl in strange clothing, I knew Bankotsu had amassed at least two more as well.  
  
In truth, I had to admit to myself that he frightened me. I was terrified of him and the power he held. One shard more, one shard less... unless I was the one that took the other shards--...  
  
Time seemed to stop. I stood perfectly still there amidst the heat and the scent of liquid steel. Why had it not occured to me sooner? Yes... that is what I had to do.  
  
A smile slowly made its way onto my face as I descended the steps to check the moulds. Jakotsu was still watching me, but I didn't care.  
  
It was so simple, I should have realized it sooner. That was all it would take. Starting with Suikotsu, then Jakotsu... all I had to do was persuade Ginkotsu that Bankotsu had not cared about us at all this entire time. It should not be too difficult.  
  
With Suikotsu's and Jakotsu's shards, I would have far more than that brat. My smile widened. I could kill him easily... I could destroy this Naraku, and go on to greater things...  
  
Once again, I found my courage failing me. Bankotsu was not exactly brilliant, but he was intuitive. He knew when things were amiss... one of his better traits, but one that could spell my demise if I was not careful.  
  
Trying to keep my mind off the worst of my situation, I allowed myself to begin to work the mostly hardened metal, forming a new body for Ginkotsu. Idle hands made for an idle mind, and then, that was the last thing that I needed. For the moment, I ignored Jakotsu's curious staring. There were far mroe important things to do. As my hands worked the metal, my mind worked my plan.  
  
New guns for greater range... blades to serve as wheels, and larger workings in the front that - with some modification - could be used to pull the mass foreward. Some other modifications I added as well, for use off the battlefield.  
  
I don't think I'd ever really thought much about what I did... how I did it, or why. I simply did what was required of me to survive, and in my mind, I continued to allow plans to formulate. This time, however... I would find some way to succeed. Bankotsu, pretentious little brat that he was, couldn't hold more power than I if I gathered the shards of those left and used Ginkotsu's strength to my advantage.  
  
A laugh rumbled out of my chest on its own accord, and I threw my head back in time, revelling in the feeling it brought. Jakotsu was staring in startled amazement at my sudden outburst, and I heard a puzzled "gesh?" from Ginkotsu, but none of that mattered.  
  
I would plan from this day on. Slowly, I would achieve what I wanted. In the end, I would win.  
  
~=~End~=~  
  
(...After some mint chip ice cream! XD) 


End file.
